Reusable open type clamps are known in the prior art and are disclosed, for instance in U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,485 dated Jun. 30, 1981 to Hutchison, U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,708 dated May 21, 1985 to Calmettes et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,863 dated Dec. 22, 1987 to Jennings. The Jennings patent describes a reusable clamping device for securing flexible tubing onto a coacting rigid tube or pipe. Such prior art clamps are generally designed to insure sufficient clamping force to keep a tube connected to a pipe and thus, require a smooth arcuate strap portion.